The Chronicles of Team LIRL
by Ninjagamer1337
Summary: A Stoic Russian stereotype, a Psychopath, an Electronic Musician with over 85 counts of disturbing the peace, and a Bounty Hunter who watched way too many westerns become an unlikely team in Beacon Academy. First Fic, tried my best to not make it cringe. Review if you want more, but don't expect much.
1. Chapter 1: Team LIRL

**Chapter 1: Team LIRL, The Team Whose Name Makes No Sense**

Remnant is a world fraught with danger. With the creatures of Grimm on humanities proverbial doorstep, a group of terrorists attempting to cause chaos, and many, MANY secret organizations vying for control over Remnant and its people through immoral means, you would expect the average person to be afraid for their life on a day to day basis. Thankfully we have Hunters and Huntresses, protectors of the people.

These shining lights of heroism beat back these groups of personified impending doom on a day to day basis. Their missions range from the extermination of small packs of Beowulves to tearing down entire crime organizations. Naturally, the feats of these heroes have warranted appreciation from the public, whether it be in the form of parades on national "Hunter Appreciation Day", articles in newspapers, or the biggest honor of all: a statue.

Getting a statue is obviously a tremendous honor. Hunter Appreciation Day only comes once a year, and newspapers don't exactly do much to stroke a Hunters ego. A statue however is a literal landmark placed in your very own residential district. These statues come in many sizes and styles, ranging from generically heroic to brutally realistic, but one comes to mind for most people who live in Vale.

This statue in particular was of a young man with his sword held high, his shield blocking an Ursa's attack on a group of innocent people. The statue, found in the City of Vales downtown square, practically emanates the virtues a hunter lives by. Heroism, Honor, Valor. Such traits usually guaranteed that the Hunter who displayed them had their stories told for generations.

Unfortunately, this story is not his, but of a team of Hunters who are much less deserving. At this moment a muscular, bald young man with a slab of steel attached to his arm crashes through the statue, smashing the top half of the statue to pieces, leaving the scene as a pair of legs being the innocent citizens only hope against the creatures of Grimm.

A young man with a gray hat and gray hair sprints towards his fallen comrade, taking quick note of how Glynda was not going to be happy at the mess later. "Ivan!" he yells. He reaches his comrade and crouches for a better look. "Ivan? You alright big guy?" he asks. Ivan sticks his hand through the rubble that is on top of him in the sign of a thumbs up. "Oh good." the gray wearing man says in a relieved tone. "Think you've got enough in ya for another round?" Ivan's hand remains in the thumbs up position. "Alright, get that stuff off you." The man in gray activates his earpiece. "Hey guys, Ivan's good. We're heading back over now. Hows the situation going?" The sound of a building collapsing can be heard in the distance. "Not great." the voice of another young man responds. "Lilith is having the time of her life though." As sounds of a chainsaw and a fight are heard through the earpiece."Wait, shes fighting it!?" The gray man questions in disbelief. "The teams strength is effectively halved right now! Lilith fall back until we get there!" A woman turns on her earpiece to respond. "No way! This thing is WAY too much fun!"

The gray man pinches the bridge of his nose. "Lilith, Ivan crashed through a statue and blew part of it to pieces, if that thing can send HIM flying that hard, then we need to come up with a plan." The other mans voice responds. "Leon, I don't think shes listening anymore. She's got her semblance going again." Leon groans. "Oh god, not the horse thing... Rekka can you at least try to keep her from getting herself hurt? Ivan and I should be there soon." Ivan begins to get up, the rubble falling off as if they were cardboard to him. Rekka can be heard audibly sighing over the earpiece. "I'll do my best, but you know the way she gets when the horse shows up." Leon looks at Ivan. "Ready to go?" he asks. Ivan nods. "Ivan is ready." he responds in a heavy Russian accent. "Alright, let's get moving." Leon replies. They begin to run towards the sounds of chaos and destruction.

Rekka finishes using his earpiece as Lilith fires another shot at the Giant Nevermore that had gotten past the cities defenses with her chainsaw shotgun. "Lilith! We need to back off!" the red and yellow clad man yells. The woman in black and red fires another shot, not listening. "Lilith if you don't back off I'm not buying pizza tonight!" Rekka yells in desperation. The woman stops firing immediately. "You're serious?" She looks over eyes wide with an expression of fear. "Dead serious!" Rekka says. "Ok, I'll follow the plan." Lilith says in a mixture of disappointment and defeat as another Nevermore feather almost hits her. Rekka wincing at the close call activates two speakers on his fists and punches the wall to a nearby building. The bass of these speakers are so deep that it breaks the wall down with little trouble. "Through here!" he yells as he runs through, Lilith following behind.

Leon and Ivan arrive in a park nearby. "I just hope they don't cause any more damage..." Leon dreams hopelessly. At this moment Rekka has blown down the last wall between him and the park area. Leon is visibly distressed. "Oh god no, Glynda is going to have our hides for this one..." he whines. "Ok, look Leon, I know things are bad." Rekka attempts to rationalize. "But we got all the civilians out before the Nevermore attacked!" he smiles in triumph. "What's a Giant Nevermore doing this far into Vale territory anyways!?" Leon screams angrily. "I thought we had contingency plans for this!" The Nevermore screeches in the distance focusing the team back on the main issue at hand.

Leon immediately begins to form a plan. "Ok... it has height advantage due to it being able to fly and Nevermore feathers are dense enough to deflect bullets. Even if we shoot it directly in the mouth or eyes, the most that'll do is piss it off..." Leon looks over at the wall that Rekka broke down. "Hey Rekka... how charged were those punches to make those holes...?" Rekka brandishes his gauntlets proudly. "About a quarter way charged. Why?" A glint is seen in Leon's eye. "I've got a dumb idea..."

 **A few minutes later...**

Leon watches the Nevermore circle the area where it was fighting Rekka and Lilith. Most likely in an attempt to find them after their fight. Rekka's voice plays from Leons earpiece. "Alright, "boss" whats the plan?" Leon is out in the open with Lilith, who at the moment is anxious for the fight that's about to start. "You'll catch on when it starts." Rekka is taking shelter inside the building whose wall has a hole in it with Ivan on the opposite side of the field. "Wait, what do you mean I'll catch on!?" He says incredulously. "Are you sure you aren't winging it?" Leon grins to himself. "Don't worry man, this is gonna be great. Just charge you're gauntlets and let us know when you're ready. Then we'll get its attentio-" Suddenly the teams ears are assaulted by the sound Hunters had compared to death if he were to scratch his bone hands across a chalkboard. The Nevermore saw them already. The raven had just gotten tired of searching that area and has found its prey again. "Oh no... Rekka start charging!" Leon yells in terror. "Already on it!" Rekka responds, his gauntlets whirring to life. "Ivan! I need to to dig in as much as you can with your shield!" Leon yells. Ivan stoically smashes the slab of steel into the ground. An energy field surrounds his shield as he digs his feet into the dirt. He grunts in confirmation. "Alright, Lilith, you and I are bait." Lilith loads some shotgun shells. "Oooh cat and mouse... I like it!" Leon draws his revolver. "We need to keep it's attention until Rekka is done charging."

The Nevermore draws closer. Leon begins firing his revolver to annoy it. The bullets pang off the Nevermore's feathers as if they were rubber. The raven fires its first salvos of feathers as it makes its first pass. He dodges the feathers as best he can, a few feathers miss him by inches, a bit too close for his tastes. Lilith begins to open fire now that the nevermore is in her range. Her weapon fairs just as badly to its feathers. The giant bird begins to circle the area and fires its second volley of feathers at Lilith. She revs her chainsaw and cuts them before they can hit her. "Lilith!" Leon yells. "We need to bring it down to earth!" Lilith grins and her eyes begin to glow. The image of a blue horse can be seen in her eyes as her quad barreled shotgun glows the same color. She fires at the Nevermore's wings, her semblance imbuing the bullets with the element of ice, freezing the raven's wings. The bird comes crashing to the ground in the middle of the park.

"He's in our turf now. Our rules." Leon says narrowing his eyes. The Nevermore's wings are frozen enough to where it can't fly, but it can still fire its feathers. It primes a few for Leon and Lilith. Leon holsters his revolver and concentrates. Nothing but him and the Nevermore are on his mind. Time slows to a crawl. He waits for the perfect moment. The Nevermore fires it's feathers. In a flash Leon draws his revolver and shoots the first six, ruining their trajectory. The feathers pin themselves into the building behind Leon. "Jesus! Careful out there!" Rekka yells from inside. Leon's revolver, being in single fire mode can fire six more shots. The Nevermore fires more feathers. Leon shoots these as well. More feathers riddle the walls of the building. Leon turns to Lilith. "Firework rounds!" Lilith smiles in glee. "I thought you said these things were "dangerous and tactically useless"! Goes to show what you know!" She says as she loads shotgun shells that have scribbles of skull and crossbones and smiley faces on them.

Lilith aims at the Nevermore happy to finally show off her creation. She fires a shot, and the Nevermore is hit with the shotgun equivalent of the entire stock of a Fourth of July sale. She fires another shot, and another shot, and another shot into the bird, every shot enraging it more and more. She pulls the trigger one last time to hear the gun click, all out of Firework Rounds. She pouts, denied of her fun. A sudden screech assaults the teams ears. The Nevermore has had enough of the teams games. It shrugged off the ice on its wings, took to the sky again, and began to circle the area again.

"Rekka!" Leon yells. "How much longer til you're at full charge!?" Rekka, inside the building yells back. "98 percent!" The Nevermore begins to dive towards Leon and Lilith. "Lilith! Inside quick!" Leon yells. They both make a mad dash towards the hole in the wall. "99 percent!" Rekka yells. The two make it inside and get behind Rekka. The Nevermore just about there. "100 percent! Fully charged! Now what!?" Rekka screams. The Nevermore crashes into the wall, its head poking through the hole just in front of Rekka. The Nevermore hadn't made enough speed to topple the building. It attempts to bite at Rekka a few times, but is just out of reach. Everyone in the room, including Leon, is amazed to the fact that his "Plan" has worked up until this point.

"Well." Leon adjusts his hat. "I believe there's only one thing _to_ do here Rekka." He gives Rekka a cocky grin.

" **Drop the bass.** "

Rekka smiles evilly, winds up his punch in an overly dramatic matter, and punches the Nevermore with the collective bass of several dub step remixes.

The impact alone stuns the Nevermore, shattering its beak, and sends it flying towards Ivan, who has been ready for his moment since the beginning. He digs his heels into the dirt further and braces for the impact he was going to put up with. He activates his semblance. The Nevermore hits his shield at full force, but he doesn't give an inch. The velocity that the Nevermore hits the shield at breaks more bones in its body, and feeds the kinetic energy into Ivan's shield. The shield begins to make a whirring noise. "Hear that?" Ivan says quietly to the bird. "Is sound of pain." He whispers. The shield fires all its kinetic energy it was given into the Nevermore, causing it to fly into the middle of the park, dazed, confused, and tired. "Lilith!" Leon signals. She gives a slasher smile as she sprints at the winged beast, revving her chainsaw the entire way. She reachers her target, still on the floor, and starts hacking it to pieces.

The Nevermore's head rolls away from the carnage. Sawed off and forgotten by the carnage that was Lilith. The head, still not quite as dead can't do much more than watch as Leon walks up to it, revolver drawn. "Good job guys!" He says as he brings the hammer back. "I love it when a plan comes together..." As he aims at the Nevermore's head and fires.

 **The Next Day...**

"And that's how we beat a Giant Nevermore!" Rekka brags to a group of girls. The lunchroom at Beacon Academy filled with Hunters and Huntresses in training is bustling with the hip talk of the now. "Yeah, we know. We saw it happen on TV a few hours ago." One of them says unimpressed. Rekka, slightly deterred due to his game plan falling apart attempts again. "Well... we do that kind of stuff often, no big deal." Another of the girls, equally if not more unimpressed scoffs. "Yeah, it really isn't. You killed it sure, but it still wrecked most of downtown. Do you have any idea how angry Glynda is at you?" Rekka begins to sweat a bit. "And also wasn't the fact you guys fought it alone in the first place was because you guys shot at it before reinforcements arrived, against direct orders?" Rekka is now sweating profusely. He attempts to regain his composure. "Y- yeah that is the case... But we still got it!" He says with a flourish. "And more creatures of Grimm are to come! Anybody who wants to get in our way is gonna get crushed! Because Team LIRL is just THAT BADASS!" He ends loudly. A moment of silence follows due to the outburst. Somebody on the other side of the lunchroom yells at him. "That name sucks!" Rekka flies into a fit of rage. "WHO SAID THAT!? YOU WANNA GO BRO!?"

Back at the dorm. Leon finishes ordering Pizza. "Ugh... still sore from yesterday..." He lies on his bed. Lilith is sitting at her desk doing homework, pouting. "I can't believe Goodbitch got that angry at us for the property damage... I mean it wasn't that bad, she can just magic it back to normal right? There's no issue..." Leon pulls his hat over his face. "Well that just goes to show we need to show restraint in populated areas... unfortunately I don't see us getting any better at that anytime soon..." Ivan, on his bed stoically shrugs. Rekka enters the room with the Pizza. "Hey I picked up the pizza. Also I got detention again." Leon groans. "Please don't tell me it was because of the team name again..." Rekka stays silent for a moment.

"It was exactly that."

Leon groans again.


	2. Chapter 2: Grinding Gears

**Chapter 2: Grinding Gears**

* * *

The sound of moving gears and a clocks ticking echo through Headmaster Ozpin's office. While most would find the constant noise to be irritating after a short time, Ozpin found it relaxing, therapeutic even. If he was in a slog of paperwork and was feeling stressed he would just listen to the sound of a perfectly arranged set of gears moving. The gears in his floor and along the walls didn't do anything in particular, it was actually a design choice made by Ozpin himself. Whenever asked of these gears, he would use them as an example to what working together could do. Every gear had its purpose, no matter how small or how large. A small gear could be of utmost importance in moving a larger gear, and thus furthering the chain of effort to a greater goal. If humanity worked together like gears usually do, the Grimm threat would become more of a nuisance and less of a menace. If asked further on the subject of these gears, he would segue to another topic immediately to avoid revealing that these gears do nothing and were an aesthetic choice.

These gears made a series of clanks that Ozpin had memorized over the years of his headmastery, and these clanks were music to his hears. Unfortunately for Ozpin the serenade of clanks are interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighs in disappointment and takes a sip from his mug of coffee. "Come in." He answers.

The door opens to reveal Glynda with a set of folders in her hands. She walks up to Ozpin's desk, the sound of her heels echoing across the office. She places the folders onto Ozpin's desk, her expression that of agitation. "We have a problem." She states in a stern tone.

These folders bare the names of Team LIRL: Leon Grayson, Ivan Zhelezo, Rekka Tomi, and Lilith Nihasa. A first year team that had become a subject of controversy of late, most likely due to the property damage that unfolded yesterday in downtown Vale. Ozpin sips from his mug again while he examines the folders closely. "Would the problem be that you're weekend will mostly comprise of repairing the damage done by the Nevermore that somehow breached our defenses, or does it involve the team that defeated it?" He asks, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

Glynda narrows her eyes at the Headmaster. She begins in an aggravated tone. "The damage has already been repaired, you need not worry about that. What you should be worried about is the team that caused the damage in the first place." She grabs the folder labelled Rekka and begins skimming the file for the tenth time today. "Do you have any idea what kind of hoodlums these are? Some of them have standing warrants, one of them I am sure is psychotic, and none of them have any previous hunters training!" She puts the folder down. "We can _not_ allow these kinds of miscreants to stay in this school."

Ozpin sips from his mug again. This was going to be a long one. There were three ways to get on Glynda's bad side. Destruction of public property, breaking the rules set in place at Beacon Academy, and students not meeting her academic standards. These students in question seem to have done all three. "Now Glynda, I understand these particular students are not the norm, but they most assuredly cannot be that bad." He states.

At this Glynda's eye twitches. "Is that a challenge?"

Ozpin prepares for a long explanation. "Go ahead." he sighs.

Glynda points at the folders on the desk. "These are the dossiers of each of the students in question. Let's begin with the leader then shall we?" she grabs Leon's file and begins to read it aloud. "Leon Grayson, Semblance: Temporary mental state upon which he gains enhanced reactions and enhanced sight. Weapon of choice: Justice, a dual barreled revolver." She turns to the next page. "He shows promise in his academic studies, particularly in Grimmology, but he doesn't show any signs of being an efficient leader. Time and time again, he fails to keep his team under control, thus causing situations like the Nevermore incident! He has had no training or education in any pre-academy hunting courses, nor has he taken any formal combat training of any kind. In fact, he spent most of his life being a vigilante out in the wastes of the Vacuan Outskirts in what I believe was a misguided youth attempting to make his romanticized vision of a spaghetti western hero a reality!"

Ozpin begins sifting through older paperwork, checking if he had made any mistakes. "Leon's lack of formal education is common for those who hail from Vacuo. Shade is the only academy in the kingdom with no primary combat schools to speak of." He states. "Not only that, but Leon has shown to be quite skilled in combat for someone his age." He finishes fact checking and stamps an unrelated paper. "Perhaps his endeavors in the field of vigilantism has helped him gain some experience." He puts the finished paperwork in one of his desks drawers. "On the topic of his leadership, it is quite common for team leaders to be ill prepared during their first year. Do remember Glynda that this is academy is to teach the skills a leader requires, as well as learning how to protect the people as best one can."

Glynda places Leon's dossier back on the desk and pushes Rekka's forward. "Then what of Rekka Tomi? Bass Gauntlets, sound manipulation. Hails from Atlas. He has a criminal record that goes on multiple pages!" She argues. "Multiple counts of assaulting robotic authorities, an absurd amount of counts for disturbing the peace, and I _hope_ this is a typo, One hundred and seventy three unpaid noise complaint tickets..." She begins pacing around the room. "He has too much pride. Do you have any idea how many fights he's gotten into based on the mere fact another student had made a snide remark about their teams name?" Glynda massages her temple. "Too many times."

Ozpin at the moment is skimming through Rekka's criminal record. "I don't know how we get away with the team naming conventions as much as we do." His eyes widen in surprise when he sees how much Rekka would have to pay if not for his specific situation. "I must admit though, Rekka has had made some bad choices, but that is why he is here. Rekka had made a deal to reform by going to a hunting school, and he chose this one. With time, effort, and a good education, he could become a new man." Ozpin closes Rekka's dossier and slides it back to Glynda.

Glynda pushes Ivan's forward in return. "Ivan Zhelezo. Semblance: temporary density increase. I would be impressed by his shield, had it been more useful hands, and in a more viable form. The thing is basically a slab of raw iron!" She argues. "He barely speaks, and when he speaks he refuses to say more than a sentence or two. His grades are sourly lacking in all areas other than mathematics and sparring."

Ozpin has decided to skim over Leon's dossier another time in case he missed anything. "A good point Glynda, he does have some social issues, and his grades are taking a hit in Grimmology and History especially." He admits. "But he has shown not only excellence, but brilliance in mathematics. I would wager that he had made the shield himself, and had only himself in mind when making it." He puts down Leon's dossier to look at Ivan's grades. C's in Grimmology and History. "He may need some work in his academics, but I'm sure that he'll get a grasp of the concept eventually." He pushes the dossier back towards Glynda. "And on the topic of his lack of social skills, I'm sure his team would be able to help get him out of his shell."

Glynda looks at the last folder with disdain. "Ozpin, I can see your reasoning on most of these, but I know for a fact that this one can't stay." She slides Lilith's folder forward. "Lilith's weapon is a shotgun with four barrels with a chainsaw attached. Her semblance is to imbue this shotgun with elemental properties. She is having issues in most of her classes, but it isn't that big of a problem." Glynda's expression changes from that of anger to that of worry. "Ozpin, I am unsure of this student's mental state. She seems to find joy in the harm of others, to the point where she will ignore orders if there is a fight to be had." She opens the folder and hands Ozpin a paper. "She used to live in a junkyard near the City of Vale. The place in question is linked to many missing persons cases, but there wasn't enough evidence to search the place."

Ozpin looks at the paper, the names of those who had disappeared near the junkyard in question. About a dozen people were last seen there before vanishing without a trace. "Glynda, if you're worried about the safety of the other students, I'll be sure to place Lilith on watch." He says seriously. "On the topic of her behavior, I'm sure she'll grow out of it in time." He slides paper back to Glynda. "At least I hope she will."

Glynda sighs and gathers up the dossiers. "Sir, I really do feel that these students aren't going to work out here." She states. "Maybe we should recommend them to Signal Academy. When they finish their term there, they could come back and be ready for these classes." She reasons.

Ozpin sips from coffee again. The room is silent again. He can clearly hear the noises of his gears turning. "Maybe you're right Glynda." He says disappointed. He suddenly hears something that he hasn't heard for a while. The noise of metal scraping against metal. He looks towards the noise and sees a group of gears not turning properly. The entire system is thrown off. He would have to get somebody in the office to fix those gears. Fix the gears... "That sounds like ti could work..." Ozpin says in wonder. "Glynda, what do you do when your machine isn't working correctly?"

Glynda is perplexed by the sudden question. "You... have me fix it with my sembla-"

"If you weren't in the mood to fix it." Ozpin interrupts.

"You would get a mechanic to fix it." Glynda answers.

Ozpin begins to ponder on this. "If these gears are grinding in the system... maybe we should get a mechanic."

Glynda thinks on this as well. "A mechanic...?" Her eyes widen in realization. "A tutor."


End file.
